Des câlins et des bisous
by MademoiselleSweet
Summary: Tony Stark est quelqu'un de très tactile avec à peu près tout le monde. Mais surtout, il adore câliner Steve, juste parce que c'est mieux de le faire avec lui. Et depuis quand il a besoin de se justifier, d'abord ? Et tout va bien dans sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où Steve part en mission secrète et que Tony se rend compte qu'il lui moins dispensable que ça. OS Stony plein de fluff :)


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour le bien de la plupart des personnes sur cette planète, mais ils appartiennent à Stan Lee et tous ses amis de Marvel Comics qui ont participé à leur création et également les gens de Marvel Studios qui ont adapté leurs histoires au grand écran. Le seul truc qui est de moi, c'est cet OS. C'tout.**

 **Rating : K+ devrait être suffisant parce que y a pas de lemon ou quoi donc. EN TOUS CAS HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR. ICI ON PRÔNE L'AMOUR, LA PAIX ET LES GUERRES CIVILES SONT PROHIBÉES. MERCI (oui Civil War m'a marquée).**

 **Pairing : Est-ce que la question se pose encore ? Steve/Tony évidemment !**

 **Note : SALUUUT ! C'est la première fois que je publie ici (*fais une grande danse de la joie et de l'excitation*), c'est un graaand honneur d'apporter ma part à l'édifice gigantesque qu'est le fandom Avengers (avouez que ma phrase elle déchire hmm ?). Je suis une graaande Stony shipper et c'est carrément mon OTP de tous mes OTPs, le must du must donc, STONY FOREVER, oui, oui. Enfin bref. Je mords pas, je suis même super adorable et super bavarde donc si vous voulez discuter, ce sera avec grand plaisir ! C'est avec beaucoup de stress que je vous soumets cette histoire. Si jamais ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me rendrait heureuse. Comme les emojis contents. Et si ça vous a pas plu, que vous êtes outré parce que « Tony et Steve ?! Quelle horreur ! Elle est malade cette fille ! C'est la décadence ! » ben laissez une review aussi, on va discuter mouhahaha. En bref, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Même si la review elle fait que trois mots du genre: « c'était bien ».**

 **Note 2 : Faut que je remercie _HyperRaspberry_ parce qu'elle m'a corrigée et qu'en plus elle est super gentille et que c'est mon auteure préférée et ALLEZ TOUS FAIRE UN TOUR SUR SA PAGE PARCE QU'ELLE EST GÉNIALE !**

 **Note 3 : M'en voulez pas pour le titre, je le trouve pourri mais il représente trop l'OS alors ^^**

 **On va dire que cet OS se situe après Avengers et qu'ils sont tous venus habiter à la tour parce que c'est un peu la base de toute fanfiction que se respecte. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Des câlins et des bisous**

Tony Stark était quelqu'un de très tactile, avec tout le monde. Une petite tape sur l'épaule, une main sur le bras. Il ne semblait pas avoir de réel problème avec le fait de côtoyer des gens, de les toucher. Il passait toujours un bras autour des épaules de Natasha ou de Clint. Il déposait ses mains sur les épaules de Bruce, tapotait le biceps de Thor. Il embrassait Pepper sur la joue et ébouriffait le peu de cheveux que possédait Coulson. Il donnait des coups de coude au directeur Fury, qui s'énervait, ou bien était collé à Rhodey. Mais ce que Tony préférait le plus, par-dessus tout, c'était les bisous et les câlins. Pas de n'importe qui, oh non. C'était les bisous et les câlins de Steve. Steve était la personne parfaite à câliner. Ses épaules musclées pouvaient sans problèmes accueillir les bras ou les mains baladeuses de Tony. Ses bras étaient si moelleux lorsqu'il les touchait. Sa joue parfaitement rasée était si douce lorsqu'il posait les lèvres dessus, et ses cheveux, couleur épi de blé, le rendaient tellement beau lorsqu'ils étaient ébouriffés. Tony lui donnait parfois des coups de coude, juste pour rire et la plupart du temps il était carrément scotché à lui. Et Steve adorait câliner Tony. Il était comme son grand bébé parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui ou juste avoir un geste d'affection de sa part. Il adorait embrasser son visage. Ses joues, son front. Et aussi ses cheveux, son cou. Le prendre dans ses bras était quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Aussi niais cela sonnait-t-il.

Mais ce matin là, quand Tony se réveilla et sortit de sous la couette, le lit, la chambre et le salon étaient complètement vides. Il se gratta la tête un instant, entra dans la cuisine et en voyant Natasha et Clint, il se précipita vers eux. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Clint leva la main devant son visage.

« Laisse moi deviner : tu te demandes où est ton Stevie ?

\- Il est en mission pour le SHIELD. »

Tony tourna la tête vers le docteur Banner qui venait de répondre.

« Comment ça ? Il ne m'a rien dit. Et Jarvis non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne savais pas où était parti monsieur Rogers, monsieur. Il semble que son téléphone portable soit toujours ici et je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de le suivre par le biais des caméras de surveillance.

\- Mouais.

\- Fury peut nous envoyer en mission sans prévenir, dit Natasha.

\- Ouais, ça m'arrive tout le temps, râla Clint.

\- Oh.

\- Quoi, il te manque déjà ? fit Natasha narquoise. T'inquiète pas, il va revenir ton petit copain.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, rétorqua l'ingénieur indigné.

\- Donc quoi, commença Hawkeye, tu veux dire que vous êtes toujours collés, toujours fourrés ensemble, vous dormez parfois ensemble...

\- Tu veux dire tout le temps, corrigea Natasha.

\- Ouais ! Vous allez aussi dehors ensemble et vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? demanda Clint.

\- Non, dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il sentit une légère chaleur sur ses joues. Ah, mais est-ce qu'il était en train de rougir ? Quelle horreur.

« Vous vous faîtes des câlins et des bisous, insista Hawkeye.

\- Et alors ? Tony haussa les épaules l'air un semblant vexé.

\- Je comprend plus rien, fit le blond-châtain en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, rétorqua le milliardaire en croisant les bras sur son torse. C'est juste un très proche ami. »

Clint éclata de rire et Natasha haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas ? s'exclama Tony sur la défensive.

\- Très... Très... Très proche ami ! C'est la meilleure blague de l'année ! »

La rousse donna un coup de coude à son camarade.

« La ferme. »

L'archer se massa les côtes mais ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Tony a parfaitement le droit d'avoir des amis qu'il aime câliner. Ne sois pas jaloux Clint, lança Bruce. »

Œil-de-Faucon le fusilla du regard. Tony soupira. Il avait besoin de son câlin du matin et il n'avait personne à qui le faire. Enfin, ça ne marcherait certainement pas aussi bien s'il le faisait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec Steve. Il en était convaincu.

« Je vais travailler dans mon atelier, dit-il finalement sans entrain. »

Et il disparut de la cuisine. Lorsqu'enfin ses mains s'attelèrent à bricoler son armure, il se sentit plus détendu. Ça lui permettait de s'occuper, et de s'évader un peu. Seulement, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Ses pensées revinrent automatiquement sur Steve. Est-ce-qu'il allait bien ? Où était-il, à cet instant précis ? Était-il blessé ? Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui ? Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce genre de pensées ? Il ne s'intéressait à Steve que parce qu'il était son doudou à câliner. Oui. Ce serait assez dommage qu'il n'ait plus de doudou à câliner. D'ailleurs, il ne s'intéressait à Steve que parce que son sort avait un rapport avec lui. Donc, en vrai, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Voilà. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était soudainement devenu altruiste.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony était complètement déconcentré. Il essayait de faire un tour de jongler avec son stylo au lieu de travailler sur son armure. Il ne comprenait pas le fait que son cerveau refusât de cette manière de travailler un peu. Il était un génie pourtant ! Il soupira avant de jeter ses gants de protection sur le plan de travail. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, releva ses lunettes de plexiglas et entreprit de trouver une cafetière dans cette immense tour. C'est que parfois, il s'y perdait lui-même.

* * *

Le bouclier fila, lancé à toute vitesse sur un apiculteur jaune qui tentait de prendre la fuite, percuta son crâne et alla se ficher dans le mur. Le propriétaire décrocha son bouclier avant de s'en servir pour contrer des tirs ennemis. C'était le chaos le plus total. Il était clair que les membres de l'AIM présents dans la base ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir la visite des agents du SHIELD avec en prime, un Captain America en super forme. Taper du méchant faisait toujours du bien, en vérité. Les scientifiques couraient dans tous les sens, essayant d'éviter quelques balles perdues. Tout était très flou, c'était une véritable pagaille. Finalement, Steve et son équipe parvinrent à prendre le contrôle de la base assez rapidement, les membres de l'AIM n'étant absolument pas préparés à une attaque. Étant chef des opérations, Steve alla à la rencontre de ses coéquipiers, vérifier leur état et simplement les féliciter de leur travail, puis, il signala aux agents du SHIELD stationnant dans les environs qu'ils pouvaient récupérer les survivants de l'AIM et amener les secours. Malgré tout le travail qu'il avait à faire, le capitaine avait les idées ailleurs. Il voulait rentrer. Déjà quatre jours qu'il parcourait les États-Unis avec son équipe, pour vérifier les emplacements des bases que le SHIELD semblait avoir trouvées. Ils avaient déjà eu trois fausses alertes, trois bases vides et complètement débarrassées de tout indice. C'était le premier QG de l'AIM sur lequel ils mettaient la main. La tour Stark et les Avengers commençaient à lui manquer. Surtout un Avenger, en réalité. Il voulait le voir et... Le serrer dans ses bras, pourquoi pas. Ou l'écouter raconter une de ses blagues trop intellectuelles que Steve ne comprenait que deux minutes plus tard. Et puis il avait réfléchi, ces derniers jours. À plein de choses importantes, qui étaient en train de quasiment l'obséder, et il fallait qu'il en parle. Il voulait rentrer.

* * *

Au départ il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était convaincu que c'était parfaitement normal. Après tout, s'il était en mission secrète... Mais là, c'était trop. Une semaine, c'était trop lui demander. Et si il fallait qu'il fasse le trajet de New York à Washington DC, il allait le faire, pas de problèmes ! Ce fut donc un Tony déterminé qui poussa les portes du bureau de Fury situé au Triskelion, siège du SHIELD.

« Stark, soupira le directeur en retournant immédiatement après à ses dossiers.

\- Fury, répondit un Tony crispé.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Où est le Capitaine Rogers ?

\- En mission. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, sentant l'irritation monter.

« Je sais bien qu'il est en mission ! Il est où exactement ?

\- C'est top secret Stark.

\- Ça fait une semaine !

\- Plutôt six jours pour être exact. Ce sont des informations auxquelles vous n'avez pas accès. Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, que je sache, ni de son entourage proche.

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis de son entourage proche !

\- Êtes-vous frères ? Ou alors cousins, peut-être ? Entretenez-vous une relation amoureuse ?

\- Non mais...

\- Le problème est réglé. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de fuites compromettant la mission, alors du balai, votre présence me dérange.

\- Ok, finalement nous entretenons une relation amoureuse.

\- Stark, foutez moi le camp.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas me donner de nouvelles de lui après une semaine d'absence.

\- Stark, répéta Fury, un tantinet irrité.

\- Mais... J'ai le droit de savoir ! Je fais partie des Avengers merde ! »

Le directeur du SHIELD prit le temps d'observer le visage de son vis-à-vis. Le grand Tony Stark ne semblait plus être le même milliardaire extravagant qui l'agaçait volontiers, avec ses coups de coudes carrément déplacés. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, un teint pâle, et des yeux injectés de sang.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Fury de sa voix la moins bourrue. »

Ce qui eut le mérite de surprendre Tony puisqu'il resta un instant sans rien dire, hébété.

« Rien, grommela-t-il finalement en se reprenant. »

Il secoua la tête et sortit du bureau. Fury l'observa avancer de sa démarche inhabituellement mal assurée. Le directeur décrocha le téléphone sur son bureau.

« Coulson, appelez moi Romanoff. Convoquez la dans mon bureau. »

* * *

Il était complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir ? Tony se souvenait qu'il avait eu des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, après New-York. Et puis Steve était arrivé. Et ensuite ? Des nuits. Des nuits peuplées de rêves, de chaleur, de douceur. Il ne se souvenait pas de nuits blanches, de fatigue, de poches violettes sous les yeux. Il n'y avait presque plus de cauchemars. Il se souvenait de bras puissants et rassurants pour l'apaiser. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler comment c'était avant Steve. Mais là, c'était comme s'il était en plein dedans. Le sommeil s'était fait la malle et ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez pour plus de quelques heures. Et Tony refusait de seulement admettre que l'idée qui pointait dans sa tête, n'était pas si absurde. Et si il avait besoin de Steve pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée ? Si, bien sûr. Steve le rassurait. Sa présence l'apaisait. Steve n'était qu'un doudou. À câliner, pour s'amuser, pour ne plus avoir peur. C'était juste que c'était mieux de faire ça avec lui.

Mais et si, finalement, le blond n'était pas seulement une peluche vivante ? Et s'il lui était beaucoup moins dispensable qu'il le croyait ?

Non. Impossible.

* * *

Il travaillait tant bien que mal. Il avait ordonné à Jarvis ne n'ouvrir à absolument personne. Et sans dérogation possible. Ces derniers temps, à plusieurs reprises, Natasha avait voulu entrer et « s'entretenir avec lui », qu'elle disait. Mais le génie ne voulait voir personne. Il restait prostré devant son établi, debout, sans rien faire, inerte. Et puis il se mettait à penser. Comme en ce moment même. Il pensait à son enfance, à son père, à sa mère, à Steve. Steve qu'il avait rencontré il y a de cela près d'un an et demi. Steve qui était venu habiter chez lui à peine un mois après New-York, dans sa tour où s'étaient déjà réfugié tout le reste des Avengers. Steve qui dormait avec lui depuis présentement deux mois. Steve qui avait failli mourir durant cette bataille de New-York qui l'avait terrorisé, tétanisé. Il revoyait les vers géants sortir du portail, il se revoyait, portant le missile dans l'espace. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Ça y était. Encore. L'espace. Le missile. Le trou de ver. La chute. Son cœur qui s'arrêtait de battre. Et Pepper qui ne répondait pas. Il s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber, mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter. Il se laissa glisser au sol en prenant de grandes inspirations, qui ne lui permettaient pas de se calmer. Il suffoquait, la boule dans sa gorge était énorme. Il se souvenait maintenant, de la période avant Steve. Il se souvenait comment c'était sans lui. Il se souvenait des cauchemars, de ses crises, des peurs, des sensations de malaise. Il se rappelait des migraines suite à ses états d'ébriété, de la culpabilité qui lui prenait aux tripes, du mal-être et de la douleur qui l'envahissaient. Il se souvenait de ses insomnies, de ses angoisses qui le faisaient travailler avec acharnement. Il se souvenait de tout.

* * *

Steve venait de sortir du bureau de Fury. La mission était terminée, son équipe et lui l'avaient réussie avec brio. À présent, il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer à la maison. Enfin. Comment allait Tony ? Lui avait-il manqué ? Ces deux derniers jours, ça ne s'était pas arrangé pour lui, et le manque avait continué à se faire ressentir, plus fort que jamais. Ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou en se réveillant le matin, le prendre dans ses bras dans la journée, sentir ses mains sur lui, dans ses cheveux ou encore le coller, rire avec lui, se promener. Il avait hâte de le voir. Et puis, il avait quelque chose à lui dire aussi. Cette semaine avait été bénéfique dans sa réflexion et il avait pris une décision : il devait lui en parler. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la tour, les mines fermées de ses coéquipiers l'inquiétèrent. Il n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa question à voix haute, Bruce y répondit en secouant négativement la tête. Il se précipita vers l'atelier, anxieux. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, coulissant dans un chuintement. Steve s'avança dans la pièce.

« Tony ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

N'entendant pas de réponse, le soldat s'avança encore, dans la pénombre de l'antre du milliardaire. C'est à côté du plan de travail principal qu'il retrouva le génie, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Hey, dit faiblement Steve en s'approchant. »

Tony releva la tête et sa vision serra le cœur de Steve qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Son teint blafard, ses yeux rougis, ses cernes gigantesques, lui donnèrent envie de pleurer. Il se mit à le bercer doucement lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Tony trembler et ses bras s'accrocher à lui.

« Je suis là, c'est fini, chuchota-t-il en caressant son dos. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis revenu. »

Il fallut un moment à Tony pour se calmer. Steve le couvrait de baisers dans les cheveux, la voix enrouée de larmes contenues alors qu'il continuait de le rassurer. Puis, il se leva, entraînant Tony avec lui, par la main. Ils passèrent devant les autres Avengers, soucieux de l'état de Tony, à qui Steve fit un signe, pour montrer qu'il gérait la situation.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit de Tony, ce dernier blotti dans les bras de Steve.

« T'étais où ? demanda finalement Tony d'une voix faible.

\- J'étais en mission, Tony. Ça a recommencé, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Tony ne put qu'hocher la tête. Steve le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Je te promets que je serais plus présent.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Tony en enfouissant son nez dans le pull de Steve.

\- Toi aussi. Tony... J'ai réalisé quelque chose lorsque j'étais si loin de toi. »

L'ingénieur releva la tête et Steve plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Tony se mit à paniquer. Son regard annonçait une discussion sérieuse et ce n'était absolument pas ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis.

« On est pas obligé d'en parler maintenant hein ! On peut en parler plus tard, genre... Jamais.

\- Mais c'est important...

\- Peut-être que tu n'y as pas assez pensé, l'interrompit le milliardaire. Puis t'sais c'est pas urgent, ça peut attendre demain.

\- J'y ai réfléchi pendant des jours entiers, crois moi. Tony... Ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure, je pense. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, enfin, je ne l'ai pas admis au départ. Tu sais, les mentalités de mon époque, tout ça... Mais, j'ai appris à m'ouvrir à de nombreuses choses et... Je crois que je t'aime. »

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux, incrédule. Gné ?

« Tu... Je, balbutia-t-il, quoi ?

\- Je t'aime. C'est pas de ma faute, il faut me croire. Il semblerait que tu sois irrésistible Tony. Alors il fallait que je te le dise. Je t'aime. »

Et Steve se pencha sur son visage, baissant les yeux vers ses lèvres. Tony retint sa respiration lorsqu'enfin, les lèvres de Steve touchèrent les siennes. Son estomac fit un bond et une chaleur l'envahit tout entier. Et puis, ses lèvres se mouvèrent, comme si elles avaient appris à le faire seules. Il se sentait... Complet. Comme s'il ne manquait plus rien, désormais, parce qu'il était tout. Il était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ses peurs, ses cauchemars, sa culpabilité ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui. Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou, dans une tentative de rapprocher son corps de lui. Steve détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour lui flasher un sourire mille volts. Oui, il était vraiment complet.

* * *

« Steve, sourit Tony en sentant deux bras l'entourer par derrière.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, susurra le blond à son oreille.

\- Ils sont toujours collés ou fourrés ensemble, dorment ensemble, vont dehors ensemble, sortent ensemble, se font des câlins et des bisous sur la bouche, et maintenant, ils se donnent aussi des surnoms mielleux ! grogna Clint.

\- C'était à prévoir, dit Natasha en haussant les épaules. »

Bruce sourit, Tony leva les yeux au ciel et Steve rit avant de s'asseoir près de son amoureux.

« Vous devriez arrêter avec vos surnoms, ça fait pitié, dit Clint.

\- Je sais pas, t'en penses quoi bébé ? demanda Tony.

\- C'est toi qui vois mon chéri.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'arrêter, chaton.

\- Dans ce cas on continue, trésor. »

Clint grommelle dans sa barbe.

« Bien dormi amour ? s'enquit Steve.

\- Comme un bébé, sunshine.

\- J'en suis heureux sweetheart, rétorqua le blond avec un regard énamouré. »

Tony Stark était tactile avec tout le monde. Il n'avait aucun mal à côtoyer les gens de près. Mais il semblait avoir une préférence pour un certain blond aux yeux bleus, assez musclé pour le supporter quand il lui sautait sur le dos, assez fort pour faire disparaître ses cauchemars, assez beau pour faire se pâmer les autres de jalousie, assez doux pour lui faire dire "je t'aime", assez, tout simplement.

S'il avait su qu'il était également assez pour lui faire dire oui, peut-être qu'il s'y serait repris à deux fois. Ou pas.

* * *

« Avez-vous décelé le problème agent Romanoff ?

\- Il semble que vous ne vous inquiétez pour rien. C'est simplement que Rogers manquait à Stark et maintenant ils sont tous les deux engagés dans une relation amoureuse.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Fury anxieux.

\- Si se donner du « je t'aime » et des « mon cœur » à longueur de journée, c'est être engagé dans une relation amoureuse, alors ils sont sacrément engagés, monsieur.

\- Que le ciel nous protège. Je sens que ça va nous apporter des ennuis cette histoire.

\- Mon logement au SHIELD est-il encore libre ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une planque en cas de dispute conjugale.

\- Le SHIELD ouvrira toujours ses portes à l'une de nos meilleurs agents, surtout en cas de dispute conjugale. Avec ces deux-là, ça pourrait nous mener à une guerre civile. »

* * *

 **ALOOOORS ? C'était comment ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Est-ce que c'est la peine que j'en écrive d'autres ou bien « laisse tomber, la fanfiction c'est pas pour toi » ? En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (si vous l'avez fait. Sinon, ce n'est même pas la peine de vous sentir visé). Et pardon s'il reste des fautes, y en a qui aiment se cacher (les pestes).**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **PS : Vous avez vu mon clin d'oeil à Civil War ? Hein ? Hein ? (oui, Civil War m'a marquée)**


End file.
